User talk:Interceptor7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Road to Recovery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gruntijackal (Talk) 20:19, November 28, 2011 Dude! Are you serious dude?! That's fucking awesome!!!! When do you think you'll be moving? And sorry, but my account was messed up and wouldn't let me log on. EternalBlaze 23:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) re: Dude, that's going to be awesome! You want me to tell everyone, or should you surprise everyone? hmmm... I don't recall you telling me about Samantha... Who is she again? EternalBlaze 01:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) yeh Yeah... he's gone. Out of our lives. Forever. It's been so hard coping, so I don't blame Alison for just breaking down on you. He was the only one I told that you were moving back and he was so happy :( He actually had a countdown until you came back... EternalBlaze 00:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) re: Yeah, I think she would be filming it anyways :P The two were like best friends. Anyways. where were we (in our last conversation...?) I dunno... Were you asking me about your French girlfriend? EternalBlaze 01:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'd like that, I just want to know what type of enemy I would be. You know like background, demonic announcer esque enemy or even a zombie etc. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 11:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice, just like the Wikia Zombies but more powerful. I'm looking forward to the map/storyline to develop. Here is some quotes for the mini-boss parts then. (Appears for the duration of the quote, then disappears) --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 19:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) To Fist2Face... Everything That Appears... Disappears... wow Your laptop actually got smart?!?! That's truly a miracle hahahaha My New Years was awesome, even though I couldn't go to Tom's house. I watched the ball drop and all the usual crap that we all do on New Years eve haha. And I'm gonna guess to myself about what you did (like what everyone else does, right?) Am I right? If I am, I won't be surprised :D That's awesome :D I can't wait to see you! Oh, and next time, sign with your sig EternalBlaze 02:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) re: hahaha it's funny to see you so excited over a once-retarded computer :P Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I thought you BANGED her! trolololololol EternalBlaze 03:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) oooooooooooooo yep I just definitely said that... and I'm not high, but I'm hyper. I'm talking with other people too, ya know? And I was kidding, note my "trolololololol." but still, even if you managed to get close to her, you'd still be afraid EternalBlaze 03:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) re: okay.................. I mean, if you really want to show me as proof, go ahead, but it's not going to be pleasant for me watching you getting it on with your French girlfriend... this is really awkward now. Anyways... I do believe I am mindfucked. EternalBlaze 03:56, January 2, 2012 (UTC) re: we broke up like last month (not really), didn't I tell you? whatever, but anyways, we're cool now. Well, actually like friends but I have the feeling she's gonna start again... Yes, I always did... You'd always mindfuck people in martial arts haha. Remember the time you did it to the grandmaster? it was hilarious! EternalBlaze 04:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) c'mon man Sometimes, you're just a dick like that, but it was awesome seeing you again today. But still, you could have told me (but then again, I guess you wanted to surprise me). Are you going to be in school tomorrow? EternalBlaze 00:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) cool Aiight, that's cool man :) If we do have classes together, I'll show you around and stuff (well, I'm guessing you'd probably know already, but it's been what... 6 years now?). I'll ttyl because I gotta go now, see you tomorrow dude. EternalBlaze 01:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. I'm just gonna change it to my gamertag, it makes things much easier for me, and it's still stupid but meh what did you think I was on to come up with Gruntijackal? :D --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 22:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) re: Oh, that's aiight. I usually just start pages and get the map layout out of the way (since you hate doing them). And who do you have for english? The old days? Like when we were little kids? Definitely... why? EternalBlaze 01:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah Yeah, I think I know her... Tom's always complaining about how his english teacher sucks (and NO english teacher, except yours, in our school sucks). What's the project on? Power Rangers? Wow. That does take me back. What series was it? EternalBlaze 01:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) haha Really? My class did OMAM like at the beginning of the year (oh wait, your class did short stories and stuff because we just finished with that stuff...). Anyways, good luck on it. I'd help you with it, but it's considered cheating to most teachers if you help a friend with a solo project. Dino Thunder? Wow... I never liked it myself either, but considering Samurai.... It actually looks good haha. To be honest though, Super Sentai is more interesting than Power Rangers. EternalBlaze 02:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I know! The Japanese version is sooo much better! And I can understand most of what they're saying, but I'm still iffy on a lot of other things. I'm learning at the moment (along with Spanish), so I'm not so perfect. EternalBlaze 02:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) MIA? Dude, where are you? We haven't heard from you in like a week :P If you're still alive, Alison needs to tell you something... (well, I don't know what, so you have to figure it out for yourself). And by the way, Der Teufel is waiting for you. I know you love me when I put a giant workload on you haha :D EternalBlaze 23:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's why you went missing. We were all freaking out (when I say "we" I mean Alison. everyone else was like "did he get flu or something?") Oh, and she's coming over later, so she can just talk to you here. And yes, I did. I'll help you though ;) EternalBlaze 00:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) re: I was busy as well, and I had a feeling you wouldn't pick up anyways... My phone was dead most of the weekend anyways :P Okay, we could do it tomorrow if you're free. EternalBlaze 00:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) A Message to I7 the reveal. Hello. TheDoctor115 17:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) re: It's okay. I'mma stick with you 'til the end xD I actually didn't expect you to go on because you were always so pissed before. I can't blame you... it's not good just keeping everything in. Kinda like back in December. I will too, bro. But hey, we'll always be there for you, no matter what. Stay strong ;) EternalBlaze 22:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I7! Join the chat! DeadRaiser Beware 02:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) trololololol Caprice? Really? I was like laughing my ass off when I read that you used that name... Not being mean or anything, but that name of all other names? I was just literally on the floor xDDDD I like it though lol 'EternalBlaze 01:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Deathwish I know, this may surprise you... but I think I'm finished with Deathwish... I just can't carry on with it anymore and I wanted to give everything to you, since I think you'll do a better job of it than I ever will. There's so much stuff going on through my head right now (especially so many other storyline ideas) and I can't seem to get my ass to work on Deathwish. I know I'm selfish for dumping it all on you at a time like this, but trust me, you'll be fine in good time. You have the skills and the great ideas to keep it... a storyline at least and I'm just like not doing anything to be honest. I hope you understand, dude. EternalBlaze 23:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not.... and by the way, I realized our sigs have the same color schemes xD Y WE COPY EACH OTHER?! lol EternalBlaze 00:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, thanks for notifying me, dude :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 04:20, 7/19/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Aww... :( --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 12:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: As you know, I've been busy lately, so I couldn't reply. Do you think you'll be staying here for a while? EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:54, 4/28/2013 Category:EternalBlaze Hey! Hey I7! Welcome back! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 11:07,4/30/2013 11:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) It has been. I haven't been active that much either. School's being a bitch xD DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 17:08,4/30/2013 17:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC)